The Secret Sister of Percy Jackson
by sue-anne James
Summary: A fanfiction about the secret sister of Percy Jackson who lives in Australia. While Elle (Percy's sister) believes he's lived the cushy happy life with Poseidon and his family, While she has joined a secret society called the Clan, and has become one of there agents recruiting powerful Demigods and her mission is to recruit Daniel a son of Ares and a descendant of a child of Athena
1. Prologue

Prologue

What if someone had told you all your life something was wrong with you, that you were different, that you were special. What if you didn't want to be special, what if you just wanted to be normal to be a real normal teenager. Unfortunately I didn't get that choice, my name is Elle and this is my crazy story.

When I was born I came into the world with black hair and green eyes, everyone (everyone meaning my drunken, conniving mother who hated and would have aborted me if she had had the cash she always told me) said that my eyes were the splitting image of my fathers- Poseidon Lord of the sea, Earth shaker, storm bringer and father of horses, and yes a God. So my birth you would think would be a big deal right, well you were wrong. Cause you see there was already another child of Poseidon being born on the other side of the world in America and his name was Percy Jackson.

I grew up knowing what I was, a demigod (Half God half human) while Percy was kept safe and sound oblivious with his doting human mother and Godly father by his side (well thats my theory where else would Poseidon go) while I was thrown into a world full of monsters and chaos. My mother was gone, she had left me at the side of the road when I was seven, she had gotten sick of me bringing in monsters and ruining her business, oh did I mention my mother had been a conmen or should I say con-woman.

So at the age of seven I was homeless, I had to grow up and learn to look after myself and I did. I learned to beg on the streets and also became a renowned pick pocket, something i learned from my lovely, conniving mother. When I was nine this organisation called the Clann picked up me and some other demigod kids i was living with, and the Clann took us in. They fed us, clothed us and taught us. They taught me a lot, I learned how to play any instrument I could find , meaning any instrument I took from kids of Apollo. Then they taught all the kids how to fight, we learned every weapon they had ranging from guns, to swords, to daggers, to throwing stars to even no weapon combat, they said they wanted us to be ready for anything, whatever we were getting ready for I didn't know. But there was a price, because unbeknownst to us the Clann were preparing for a war and we were to become their best trained soldiers because the Clann, was also an infamous underground group of broken up demigods that had been ex-mafia, army and secret agents and to stay with the Clann you had to join the Clann.

So thats what I did I joined the Clann, I vowed to myself that I would never, ever be a nuisance to anybody and that I would always be abled to defend myself and that I would never have to rely on anyone else ever again. So I trained, I would practice and train in the training room till I couldn't get up, I would constantly spar with my teachers to get better and would do whatever they said to become better. Then in my lessons I would learn all the languages they taught and would master them all, I learned how to be the best spy, how to act, how to pretend to be someone else and how to learn information. The classes the Clann taught even had torture training and how to endure under pressure. I learned, practised, trained, ate and slept, I did nothing else but that until I was Sixteen till Freya arrived. Freya taught me how to have fun and how to be a kid again and I learned what a family was again I learned that relaxing was fun and breaking a couple of rules was alright every once and awhile. Then when I was Seventeen I began to learn the fun of underground street fighting and how much money it could give myself and the clann so I began to fight not only monsters in my spare time but people, and I can still never figure out which is more fun, destroying monsters or fighting monsters with the mask's of men in an arena.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Elle**

_Abandoned warehouse- 9 years later_

The abandoned warehouse was packed ready for the fight against the Ghost Assassin and the Clobbering King. Everyone who was anyone in the street fighting business was here to watch the Ghost Assassin fight, The Ghost Assassin being the most infamous and mysterious fighter that no one knew her true identity and the fighter that had only turned up just one year ago and had so far been beaten by no one, and oh did I mention I am the Ghost Assassin and I was about to kick some ass.

"Elle you sure you want to do this?" Freya my best friend was looking at me l was crazy, I was already strapping up my wrists and putting on my costume for tonight and my mask. I had to put on a mask before I enter the arena. Why the mask you ask, it was to keep my identity a secret because I was supposed to be dead, once you become apart of the the Clann some people fake their deaths to hide there identity and protect there family from ever getting involved in Clann business and also because my mask made me look bad ass and cause I loved the mysteriousness and upper hand that comes with being unknown.

"Come on Frey where's your sense of adventure, I am pumped tomorrow is my first day of my first solo mission and I get to go to school for the first time ever and I need to take out some energy out before I go mad".

She shook her head at me like I was nuts, well I kind of was, to be part of a non government run association that protects Australia and the world is scary enough, yet to be eighteen and to be one of there best spy's and recruiters is even crazier, then add the fact that I fight monsters and is half-God is even slightly more crazy.

"You are an absolute nutter my friend you could go beat up some monsters but NOOO you have to fight a human," she checked my mask to make sure it was on nice and tight.

"And then said human is twice your size, twice your weight and looks twice your age is bad enough, so you better know once we get out of the lockers you know I can't no won't help you right? Because I can barely watch these fights without cringing every time I see you take a hit, and I have taken to many scares this week with you making me watch that bloody horror movie yesterday, my nails are chewed to the quick and every time I go out at night for practice missions I constantly get the heebie jeebies from watching that film, not ALL of us have nerves of steel like you Elle, and not all of us are as fearless as you" she said with slightly sad voice.

I was in mid-stretch when she said this and I turned to Freya with a slight frown on my face, she had a slight forlorn expression on her face. "Frey you may think that I don't get scared but I do, I just don't have the same fear as you maybe I'm afraid of bunnies like that chic off Buffy the vampire slayer, wait whats her name" I say the last part while tapping my chin with my finger. I know that talking about Buffy will cheer her up she absolutely loves Buffy and has made me watch it so many times that I could probably recite all the episodes backwards while sleeping, so I know saying that I don't remember some characters will get her into the mood for a Buffy marathon.

Freya looks at me with a fake horror expression on her face "that PERSON that you FORGOT the NAME OF is Anya and she is one of my favourite characters and if you don't remember her then I am obviously doing something wrong and must make you watch Buffy all of Saturday afternoon after training" she says all this with now a big smile on her face, she also looks like she is trying very hard not to laugh. "so is that a date than Your HIGHness?" I say just to really piss her off. "Oh its on miss warrior" she teases and grabs a wet towel from the change room floor and begins to flick me with it. "Oh mercy, MERCY!" I laugh and fall onto my side, so Freya stops, suddenly know serious.

"So are you ready for this, remember a lot of people are betting on this fight and we need to wrack up as much cash as possible to get the money to go to America next year for your little mission" Freya imitates quote marks with her fingers at 'little mission'. I know what I want to do in America and I need Freya by my side when I confront Percy and my dad next year, I want to make them pay for not helping me, to yell at Poseidon and ask "why is he more important than me? Why is he more important than your other child, your daughter?" The only reason I know about Percy is because he defeated Kronos when he was Sixteen same age as me at the time, except he was having adventures in America, while I had been training to be the perfect soldier and the best spy in the far away place of Australia.

I jumped up and down a little bit and stretched my arms and wrists practising a couple of jabs I was ready, Laurence had trained to be the best I could be and now he claimed the best Warrior and demi-god he ever trained and coming from the clan one of the worlds most renowned guild of Warriors in Australia that was saying a lot. And I was prepared for anything that came at me I had my own magical weapon kept hidden on me my dagger nightshade named in honour of the berries in the hunger games because like how those berries look innocent when you find them and eat them, thats what I am and when the berries kill fast, so will I

I quickly critically looked at the costume I was wearing tonight, sometimes I liked to shake things up and would sneak through the audience stands and scare the crap out of audience members when I popped up next to them before I fought because I loved doing that for shits and giggles. So tonight I was wearing black sport sweat pants and a black zip hoodie while underneath I was wearing a Blue Sports bra slash Crop top and black shorts so that I would be able to move fast and nimbly around my opponent, I also had my hair in a pony tale with my dark hair hiding a bronze dagger just in case of Monsters. Freya hugged me in good luck then got a referee that was outside the door and told him I was ready and was as she put it "shit stirring with the opponent" The referee gave a half smile while looking me up and down to see my costume for tonight, the guy looked like he was in his fifties and looked way to nice to be in an underground fighting ring "You ready kid" He said, I nodded and I followed him outside to the hall way were I then snuck into the roaring crowded stands.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Daniel**

I was standing in an Abandoned Warehouse in the middle of nowhere waiting for a underground fighting match and even with my tall frame or "freaking annoying giant tallness" as my best friend Ethan said I still couldn't see over the crowd waiting for the fight to start.

"Come on Ethan stop being a wuss, we need to get up front if were going to see anything," I was straining on my toes trying to see over the roaring crowd, The Clobbering King and the Ghost Assassin were fighting tonight, it was said it was going to be the best show down of all time.

"Geeze Daniel, you know I hate these fights I'm a son of Athena, you know how I think these battles are stupid, plus we have school tomorrow and we only came back from camp half-blood yesterday cause you wanted a full bloody recount of Annabeth and Percy's newest quest so if I fall asleep in class again Mrs Stinsky is threatening to give me an afterschool. _Again _and this time it will be on the first day of school" Ethan always complained when we went to these matches, he was always complaining how these fighters never had any class and never fought fair. But he always went with me to keep me out of trouble, and because I had no protector in the human world and because he was my best friend.

I gave him my best begging look, "Come on man I'm a son of Ares and I haven't sparred or done any fighting since camp yesterday, think of it like this, at least I'm not in the arena" his fake stern face melted away to resignation "Fine, we'll go to the front but you have to promise me to get us home before two a clock or before we become monster dinner because otherwise I'm going to teach you what being a child of Athena is all about". I grinned at him "Thanks man" completely ignoring his threat. I grabbed his t-shirt and pushed him to the front, the Clobbering King was already in the ring by the Ghost assassin was no where to be seen yet, rumour is that she would go through the audience stands to the stage and would sometimes sign stuff, I really hoped I could meet her.

Time was passing and I was bored so I decided to pick up my second most favourite thing to do when i'm bored and couldn't spar, i annoyed Ethan "Hey Ethan" I said this while poking him, "EEEETHAAAAN" I said this in a kind of sing song voice, "ETHAAAAAN", "WHAAAAT?" he said glaring at me "Oh nothing" I answered while giving him my most innocent and nonchalant facial expression "I just wanted to say hi, you know see if you were still in there you looked like you were daydreaming about math equations" I knew Ethan hated people saying just because he was a child of Athena that he liked Math.

He actually hated it so I just loved watching new kids at camp half-blood or demigods in Australia ask him if he liked math just because his mother was the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy, Or if it made him super smart or if he like math and stuff. Most funniest thing you could see when you are bored is seeing Ethan blow up at some poor kid because he asked if he like math because of his mum, it always made my day though it sure as hell pissed Ethan off to no end. But that was my mission today because Ethan always manages to steal every weapon you got, even though he swears that he is not a son of Hermes or judo flips you onto the floor. So as because I'm a Child of Ares I get urges to fight and because I have a bad temper (just like my dad) I always kind of beg for a fight when I'm bored cause that gives me something to do and . . . yeah because I'm bored.

I see Ethan narrow his eyes at me and I see him weigh me up and then the crowd around us, I grinned and waited for his first move. Then he does not what I expected him to do, he does nothing but cross his arms and smirk, "You really want a fight don't you? well unfortunately I'm a little tired you know jetlag, so I don't thing I'm up to a fight this evening. But since were at a fighting ring how about you watch a fight not get in one " He smirked, I frowned "Come on man! I'm bored and you know I don't do well with doing nothing" I tried my best to be as persuasive as I could. "Nope your just going to have to wait till after the match then we'll go monster-hunting for a hour or two" . I frowned "okay". I just really hoped this fight would start soon, I felt like something was going to happen tonight I just didn't know what.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Elle**

I was standing on my tippy toes trying to find a way to the front when I spotted an opening between two guys, I pulled my hoodie over my head and slid my mask up to look less suspicious so it looked more like a headband beneath my hoodie, using the two guys at the front as my focus point began to weave my way through the crowd. I swerved around three buff bikie looking guys and then walked right between a group of blonde bimbo's with pushed up bra's and shorts that left little to the imagination and then got stuck between a a drunk party group and the blonde bimbo's.

"Hey Girl why you hiding yourself in that outfit" A man from the drunken party group slurred, "Come on Girl we're just looking for a good time." As he said this he squeezed my ass and even though I wanted to judo flip and drop that guy on his ass I reminded myself that he was drunk, human and a stupid male with too much hormones, so I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth and said "touch me again and I will hurt you". The drunken party 'ohhhed' and then the drunk asshole jerk pinches one of the blonde bimbo's butt and began cornering her away from her friends while what looked like it threatening her. "OI! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP!" one of the blonde bimbo's said (I had to give the blonde bimbo's credit for sticking together) and then the drunken jerk turned around pushed her to the ground and then was about to start dragging the other girl to who know's where with her whimpering and thats when I **_really got mad._**

" Jerk face leave her alone!" I said trying to be as calm as possible, even though I probably looked calm on the outside, on the inside I was mega pissed and was ready to punch that guy in the face. "Or what sweetheart" the drunk guy that had pinched my butt earlier said, "no one calls me sweet heart" I say with a rush of anger in my veins i loop around drunk guy put his arm in chicken wing, and kicks his legs out so he's on his knee's. "Never ever go near these girls again, better yet don't go near any girl again. Are we clear" my voice sounds harsh and dangerous. He stutters "ye-ye-yes" and I let go of him and say as a warning "get out of here while you still can, or I'm coming after you" And turn to face the front again looking for the boys I was using as a spotter before.

I see the guys finally after standing on my tippy toes **Again **when one of the blonde bimbo's come's over to talk to me "thank you for saving my friend back there, this is our first time here and we thought we would be safer as a group, and looked intimidating " she shyly said while looking at her feet. I sigh, "okay first of all you need to get out of those clothes, you cause yourself to get way too much attention towards yourself's and plus" i look her up and down "it kind of makes you look easy, and really slutty". "Well do you know where we could find some clothes?" she pleads, I point to the door at the back to were the changing rooms are, "My friend Freya is in there, say Elle sent and that you need to get some clothes and she will find some for you and your mates" I say really hoping she won't hug me. But of course she does, as well as jumping up and down like a deranged nut case. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she squeals while jumping up and down and hugging me. "Yeah okay, well I gotta go, you know watch the fight bye!" I say and quickly move through the crowd to the front to between the two guys at the front.

"Where do you think the Ghost Assassin is?" One of the guys said, I peered around and take a look at him and nearly gasped, the guy was _gorgeous_, and I mean with a capital everything. The guy looked about my age (18) with dark brown hair that almost looked black it was kinda short at the bottom but long at the top. And then these amazing deep blue eyes, he was super tall compared to my five foot two height and he definitely looked like he worked out. I could barely take my eyes off him to look at the other guy, this guy paled in comparison to the other guy in my eyes but he was still pretty hot, Freya might like him, he was semi tall with some muscle, blonde hair slightly cropped, with pretty cool grey eyes. If I hadn't known better I would think he was a son of Athena. Then the darked haired guy began to talk again, "I really hope we get to meet the Ghost assassin, just imagine how cool that would be, the Stoll brothers would be so jealous I think even Chiron would be jealous, Come On! she's got to be a demigod just no humans that good" he says while shaking his head.

While quickly putting on my mask and straightening my outfit, I chose that moment as the time to talk, "So your demigods then?" the two guys wheeled around so fast looking shocked and then there shock turned to **"Oh shit!"** shock and the blonde guy whispered "You're the ghost Assassin?" I shrugged then decided to give them my best curtsey "The Ghost Assassin at your service" I tried to say this with my best mocking voice. I look at them both up and down guess which God or Goddess is there mummy or Daddy. "Let me guess, your a son of Athena," I pointed at the blonde "and you? Hmmm I would say you a son of Ares with another god descendant in your background," pointing at the Dark haired gorgeous one. Their mouths both dropped, "Guess I'm right, if you guys want to talk later with questions ask the referee for Freya and then ask Freya to get Elle" Elle will handle everything else". The boys still looked a bit shocked, with there mouths still open. So I decided that the best course of action would be to shut their mouths for them seeing as they looked a bit starstruck, and I honestly thought any longer and I swear a fly might decide to hang out there, so I closed there mouths with my hands. The dark haired one then decided to come to and asked, "Who's Elle?" I thought what would be the best to say "My sister," I quickly lied, I hoped they were trustworthy cause otherwise I was going to be in trouble. "Hope you guys like the fight," I jump onto the side of the arena and then swung in beneath the ropes. "bye," I yell and then ran to the referee into the arena, the **Show** was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Elle**

I left the boys and swung under the ropes to get into the arena, I took off my hoodie and sweatpants to reveal my dark blue crop top and shorts. I always wore clothes that was skin tight because a) So who ever I'm fighting won't have anything to grab onto and use to grip onto me when I'm fighting because I have seen so many good fighters go down in these arena's because they wore the tackiest costumes that always had material all over the place for there oponents to grab and use against them. There was this one time I was watching a fight and this guy's fighting technique, tactics and just well everything was amazing **but** he had the most horrible costume that was really baggy and just plain stupid if you were going into a fight and wanted to win. But anyways the fighter started fighting with his super duper amazing skill and then majorly flopped at the end and lost because his oponent grabbed his baggy costume _(looked similar to a really baggy onesie) _and used it to grab the fighter and flip him on his ass and so the oponent one not the really good fighter, which was super frustrating for me since I was betting on the good fighter to win and lost $20 dollars. The other reason is because i don't want my boobs to fall out of my top or anything like that cause also I've unfortunatly seen that too with some female fighters that don't wear a good sportsbra or strap there boobs to there chest. Oh and another reason was so I had no boundaries and nothing to slow me down or wear me out as I fought.

So I quickly did a few jumping stretches while eyeing down my competition the so called 'Clobbering King" like really who comes up with names like that, I know I shouldn't really talk considering my name is the "Ghost Assassin" but really that name is **Not My Fault! **Freya made it up and started telling the competition that the "Ghost Assassin" was my name so I kind of got stuck with it since everyone now called me that I just kept it. I gave the Clobbering King a stare down and my best evil eye (Freya thinks I do the best evil eye and when I do she thinks I can scare even the toughest of blokes).

The Clobbering king decided now would be time to start with the trash talk "Is THIS who I'm fighting is this a joke, ARE YOU KIDDING?" he laughed this big chesty laugh that made his beard wiggle. I looked the Clobbering king up and down; he was middle height with lots of muscle, with a shaved head, beard and crazy scar down the side of his face. Knew I could take him down, "Oh so you think I'm a innocent little girl do you? Think again. Come at me old man" I knew that would set him off. He roared and the referee cued us in to start, then the fight began, he ran at me with his arms wide ready to catch me, so I quickly back flipped onto the pole and front tucked over the Clobbering King as he hit the pole. He got really angry then and I fought the urge to giggle as he looked like a goat with his beard and such. So for shits and giggles I decided to hit him in the back of the neck to taunt him. When he turned and tried to hit me, I ducked then stood while leaning to the right and grabbed his arm and jabbed his pressure points his arm flopped uselessly by his side. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE TRAMP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?" as he was yelling his face was turning a harsh shade of red, he was starting to look like a scary father christmas. He roared and came at me trying to punch me with his only good arm, I side stepped all his punches with my hands behind my back "Don't worry the paralysis will wear off in a few hours, he roared again while I smirked and at that moment it was time to complete the final strike, as he ran at me I forward rolled between his legs, jabbed his legs on his pressure points making his leg immobile, turned stood up and karate chopped in his neck and he dropped like a sack unconscious. I turned to face the crowd and the referee grabbed my hand and threw it up, "THE GHOST ASSASSIN WINS!" the referee roared I smiled at the roaring crowd with my hands in the air, and for once I felt pretty good. And of course that's when everything turned to hell.


	6. Chapter 5

Daniel

Oh my God watching the Ghost assassin fight was amazing, she didn't even get touched once. It was like she knew what the Clobbering King was going to do before he did it, even Ethan was impressed, which is really hard to do him being a kid of Athena and all. Watching her fight, she was so graceful in her movements like she was dancing, and her tumble skills were pretty awesome to watch. We did some tumbling at Camp Half-blood but we didn't have that good a teacher really, she was always late and barely taught us anything she just sat and read her magazine.

As the Ghost assassin finished her fight I thought about wether or not I should see the ghost assassins sister Elle or not, I would love to talk to her to see if we could convince them to talk to Chiron and maybe get them back to Camp Half-Blood in Term break but then again we knew nothing about these girls. They could even be part of Luke's army, even though Luke died and we won they still cause trouble for us now and again. I thought I will talk to Chiron about this before we see this chic and then we will decide if we should include them in about Camp Half-blood.

"THE GHOST ASSASSIN WINS!"

I looked up to see the referee holding the Ghost Assassins hand and declaring her the winner, the crowd was Roaring and Clapping and stamping it was so cool, then there was some sore losers that had bet against the wrong guy and had lost money and decided that booing was the answer. Then suddenly there was a huge Roar.


	7. Chapter 6

Elle

_What the Hell was that? _I thought as I took out one of my bronze daggers from my hair. I had gotten the smith at The Clann home-base to make me Daggers I could hide in my hair if need be, so whenever I went I always had hidden weapons. Like honestly, who ever thinks to check a persons hair to see if there's any weapons in there, so thats also why when I fought I always had my hair in a bun, because I can hide more daggers in my hair.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAR! again what the hell is that noise and where the bloody hell is it coming from? I looked up to see a manticore up on the second floor that over looked the boxing ring, tearing apart the building, probably looking for demi-gods to eat, apparently mortals don't taste as good as demi-gods. As the mortals all screamed and tried to escape i wondered what the mist made them see so I closed my inner eye that made me see through the mist and opened my eyes, they had made the manticore into a mob of people with heavy weaponry and guns shooting people and around the place. I quickly opened my inner eye again, the apparent 'gun shots' was actually the manticore roaring and the gun wounds was actually were actually the manticores scorpion tail. I saw the wounded mortals that were being stabbed by the scorpion tail, "_those people wont live to survive this" _I thought soberly _"they will never go home after this and say hello to there families and there families will never have peace because they will forever be looking for people not this monster"._

I eyed up this manticore, it had the body of a lion with bat wings, a scorpion tail and blood red eyes. I knew that I would need more help to take down this bastard then a couple of throwing knives and some daggers, as if the universe had heard my plea. "_Because there was no way in hell that the gods are helping me, they don't care about any of their kids unless its for their own selfish gain" _I thought, as Freya raced towards me with my sword and her bow and arrows since she is a daughter of apollo she is good with a bow and as a descendant of hermes she can use a dagger pretty effectively. "How did you know where to find me and to know to bring my sword?" I asked amazed, well I was interested the mob of terrified people had crumpled the boxing ring and had pushed me into the side of the wall near the exit. She smirked at me "Hello! descendant of the God of thieves, travellers and all that crap, I can practically SMELL trouble!" We both laughed at her remark, then I took my sword from her "lets get to work partner, you take down the wings, I'll take the tail then who ever takes it down will make the loser buy dinner" I propositioned to her. "Your on SISTA! lets GO!" she yelled as she started running to the middle where the boxing ring had used to be, the manticore will soon see us from the overhanging second floor and will hopefully smell us and try to make us dinner. If everything goes to plan everyone will get out if there smart and will leave us to deal with the monster, and then after the monsters dead me and Freya can then go to dinner and go on with the rest of our lives of us killing things like this monster.

_Why did it get attracted to here though? Me and Freya had hidden our scents pretty well. Of Course the half-blood boys! they had sounded american; they mustn't of known about how to mask your scent. Hell Freya and myself hadn't learned about it till six months ago when the Australian Clann science devision had built a special perfume that masked our demi-god scents and even then the Clann had been pretty hush hush about it, apparently only the Australian database knew about it, So of course the boys must not have known about it they must not know about the Clann, apparantly in America they have some sort of junior 'camp' or something that the kids go to till their eighteen and if they survive to that age they get initiated to then join then Clann which I thought was pretty dumb cause then all the commanders were old and annoying. _

Anyways back to the point, Freya had already started shooting at the manticore and it had begun to circle down on her, she never turned her back to it. She shot with perfect accuracy shooting at the wings causing tears in the wings and causing holes which made the beast lose altitude and crash to the ground. It stood up quickly and began to come at Freya, who had now thrown her bow and arrow away to take out her daggers and throwing knives, to which now she was using to distract the manticore so I could creep up behind it. Because the manticore and other monsters had mostly used our Demi-god scents to track us and hunt us down, some had grown lazy and had become unaccustomed to looking and checking out there surroundings to make sure there weren't been lead into traps. But since we could hide our scents now we could sneak up on them and kill them rather fast and effectively now.

I now stood behind the monster waiting for an opening to strike, the tail had been constantly moving trying to strike Freya that it hadn't really stopped moving. Then it did and I realised why it had put Freya in a corner and as it raised its tail to strike I ran at it and with my sword cut the tail off in one blow. The Manticore reared back in pain or shock I wasn't sure and realised that there was two of us and that it had just lost its best weapon its tail, It growled then ran at Freya.

Freya then unleashed a throwing dagger right into its eye, it roared loudly and staggered back, in its moment of weakness I ran forward and tried cutting it along its body, it reached out and tried to swipe at me which I dodged but the swipe hit Freya launching her into the wall. She fell badly on her leg "THATS IT NO ONE HURTS MY FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled I kneeled to the ground and put my hands on the ground as well, using my powers to search for water pipes. Water came from everywhere around me the ground, a sink near the back of the warehouse and some even from the sweat on my body, pulling deep in my stomach I made the water circle around its legs and into the ground making the water look like tethers, then pushing everything I had into the water I turned it to thick, immoveable ice. The Manticore roared and tried to move, but it was impossible it was stuck and I walked infront of the manticore. "Say hi to Hades for me" I said as I pushed my sword into the monsters neck and lobbed its head off removing its head from its body.

Its entire body vanished into gold dust that eventually disappeared, I was breathing heavily, exhausted and looked to Freya who looked the same as me but clutching her leg. "You okay?" I asked, "Nothing a little Ambrosia can't fix, leg just broken but its healing pretty quick with just the Ambrosia" she said grinning. "So I killed it" she grinned at me. "Nooo" i said frowning at her "I'm the one that took off its head". "Yeah but I'm the one that threw a dagger at its eye to let you cut the things head off" She argued, "Yeah but I'm the one that had to use my powers to hold it down to lob its head off" I said. She turned to me slightly frowning, then a smile took its place "Fine" she dragged out, "since I'm not as cool as you with super Poseidon slash water power I'm preposing you be so nice and share the bounty of killing it since I can only heal and not go all pew! pew! pew! and use water powers to kill stuff " she gestured towards a talon from the manticore and the poisonous spine tip that had been attached to the Manticores tail.

"Which part of it do you want?" I asked "The Claw or the Spine tip?", "I'm taking the spine tip, its poison never ends and can be put onto my arrows for battle" She answered deviously while slowing getting up and slightly hobbling to poisonous tip and picking it up and putting it into a bag, I hadn't noticed till then that she was carrying. "The claw is poisonous but mix a drop of the poison with water and your spit and it can be used as a healing instrument if you want that because your usually always clumsy when your** not** fighting" she sniggered at me. "so I'm a little clumsy" I started as I picked up the claw, and put it into a bag that Freya gave me. "at least I don't snore" I sneakily said as I went and put my arm around her shoulders. "I** Don't** snore!" she claimed affronted, "yeah whatever makes you sleep up at night, while I am awake cause your snoring your ass off" I not really whispered.

She hit me over the back of the head and I laughed, I quickly took some sweatpants and top out of the bag that Freya had on her bag, quickly put them since I was only wearing a crop top/sports bra and my stretchy shorts that were kinda short, while kinda walking, kinda stumbling. "So who's buying tea?" Freya asked as we walked out of the Warehouse, "SHHH! do you hear that?" I swear I had heard a noise.

_**HEYYY ITS SUE ANNE JAMES I HAVEN'T WRITTEN BEFORE BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STORY AND I BEG THAT YOU PLEASE** FOLLOW** OR COMMENT ON THIS STORY. AND I BEG IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO CAN YOU PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! MAKE A COVER PAGE FOR THIS STORY SINCE ITS KINDA LACKING ONE. THANKS **_

_**XXXOOO SUE ANNE JAMES**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel

_Crap they nearly heard us _I thought as we looked at the two Demigod chicks, they were amazing. While Ethan and I had been getting everyone out safely they had taken on a full-grown Manticore, a freaking MANTICORE! Hardly anyone could say they had gone against a manticore and won especially if it was full grown and if you didn't have a big backup team with you, well lets just say you would be absolutely screwed.

The Girls were now looking around, crap! They had heard us. We crawled behind a rusted old car that had been left from someone who had been at a fight and must of left it behind years ago, "SHOW YOURSELVES!" one of the girls yelled. She must have been Freya the girl the ghost assassin had been talking about; She was kind of tall with chocolate skin, maybe half aboriginal, half Caucasian, with long black straight hair that was in a tall ponytail with hair that flowed down her back. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a not so white anymore sweater with the words "I want a pony" on the front.

"We don't know if we can

"We know you're here" the Ghost Assassin yelled, Ethan looked at me and mouthed, "what do we do?" I motioned him with my hands for him to follow me, I crawled to the car next to the one we were currently hiding under and motioned again for Ethan to follow me. He crawled towards me quickly and we hid behind the tires on the car. "Can you hot wire the Car Ethan?" I hissed quietly,

"I think so, It should be pretty easy" he replied back to me while eyeing off the girls that were looking around for us. "Well then quick, hurry up!"

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped the bottom and wrapped it round my hand, I punched the glass and winced as I saw that it had brought the girls attention back to us. "OI! Come out, we know your there!" They started walking towards us, "Come on mate hurry up they're coming!"

Ethan had already gotten into the wires in the car was fiddling with them, and then a rumble came from the car, 'Thank God' I thought. "QUICK! GET IN!" Ethan shouted. Ethan jumped in the front seat as I got into the passenger seat, the girls started running towards the car now that we were seen and they knew exactly where we were now. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Ethan backed out and had the car driving at high speed towards the exit, "HEY, HEY!" the girls shouted, we didn't listened we just sped our asses all the way home.

Elle

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I swore, the boys had seen me without my costume on they could identify me, oh my Gods I was doomed. "Hey, hey, hey its not the end of the world we don't know if they saw you they mainly only saw me and remember it was dark and maybe there not with the monsters" Freya said hopefully, I was walking up and down my room at the Clann headquarters practically wearing a hole in the carpet.

' Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods Please dad please, please, please, please don't let them have seen me. Please I will give plates full of food for months, please I will go to a save the whales pep rally, please just don't have let them see me' I prayed to Poseidon, my err dad I guess.

"Come on why would it be so bad if these guys knew who you are? Its not like you're ever going to see them again" Freya said while looking at me with a question on her face. " Frey, they're demigods I'm probably most definitely going to see them again, remember our mission we have to infiltrate Triton senior high school and get all demigods in this area into the Clann or we have to get the bloody teenager's to become our allies, those kids look like **they're our age**! So I'm screwed! Absolutely screwed!" I stopped pacing and threw myself on my bed.

"Triton Senior high school could they come up with a even more lousier name?" Freya thought out loud, I just looked at her and she looked back at me while throwing up her hands and sitting next to me on the bed. "Like can you imagine the Clann head honcho's trying to stifle laughter because we are going to a school named after our worst enemy, like can you imagine?" She looked at me almost innocently, but I could see a cheeky glint in her eye like always. "Of the entire things I just said **that's **what you pick up on? The high school's name, are you serious?" I said exasperated.

She had grabbed a bit of her hair and was twirling it around, and then she looked at me "Well, you either love me or hate me what's it gonna be bub?" She asked with her trademark grin, "Oh of course I love you, you absolute horrible thing" I teased. She gasped, "I just wish you would stop ruining my bed" and with that I hit her over the head with the sneak attack pillow I had stashed behind me.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong" She gasped as she rolled off the bed and grabbed a pillow on her bed in the other side of the room, I smiled at my best friend and winked "Bring it on Sis".

**Hey folks it's your writer speaking, tell me how you like this chapter and what you think I should add into my story or what you think is going to happen.**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**SUE ANNE JAMESXXXX**


End file.
